legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite
Following the events, after Tuxedo Lovelace vs Dormammu and the end of Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil, Tuxedo and Spawn are merging teams. Izaya and his Syndicate have waited for Dormammu's death but now made a first move, Tuxedo never knew how long the war must end. It's now available on Devaintart. Pre Birth of Miracle Elite See also: Kokoro beats up Evil Residents Story Raziel complains to Spawn that he is bored now that the Multi-Universe is safe, to which Spawn replies that the peace "Is what all true Warriors strive for". A warrior named Vexx visits the Spawn and Raziel on a magic carpet and tells them that Izaya wants to kill Tuxedo Lovelace, further explaining that only Tuxedo can stop him. Spawn and Raziel is transported to Koridai and shown by the wizard an island with giant stone statues known as the Faces of Evil, which he must conquer. Thrax consults with the Pandora on his plan to take over Mount Olympus. She tells him that when Tuxedo dies years later, she and Thrax will recruit thousands of villains and that they will lead him to victory. However, if any hero fights, they will fail. Thrax decides to nip Tuxedo's threat in the bud by having Hyp, Mutt, and Nod feed Tuxedo's kids a potion that will make him/her mortal. Tuxedo and gang taking off is so fast and clumsy it causes a car accident below on the streets. On the way they make connections with an airliner plane also en route to Australia and fall asleep in the plane's cargo holder. When the plane gets to Australia, Tuxedo flies the heroes out and into a little airport where a boy named Zick works. Characters Main Protagonist: Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen/Martha Lovelace, Terra Major Characters: Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Xigbar, Gatomon, Oswald (Odin Sphere), Strong Bad, Index, Squide Girl, Gex the Gecko, Sam and Max, Xaldin Main Villains: Dormammu, Vlad Bender Izaya Orihara, Villains: Inferno Clan (Adolf Hitler, Alfred Jodl, Hans Krebs, Joseph Goebbels, Otto Gunsche, Wilhelm Burgdorf, Selvaria Bles, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Shere Khan, Zira, Klaus Adler) Russian Alliance (Asya Strangle, Major Cando, Makari Skipper, Marie Marciline, Captain Grigori, Black Knight, Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha) Izaya's Syndicate (Namie Yagiri, Mairu and Kururi, Big Chill, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Grapefruit, Zzzax, Malware, Big Bad Wolf, Chemo, Ragdoll, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Professor Hojo) The Traitors (Thrax, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, Falcon, King Rex) Minor Characters: Raphael Lovelace, Samantha Lovelace New Characters: Vexx, Ezekiel Zick, Kohaku, Sokka, Splosion Man, Yuffie, The Annoying Orange, Pear, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow (Annoying Orange), Gwendolyn Chapters *Chapter one *Chapter two *Chapter three *Chapter four *Chapter five *Chapter six *Chapter seven *Chapter eight *Chapter Nine *Chapter ten *Chapter eleven *Chapter twelve *Chapter thirteen *Chapter fourteen *Chapter fifteen *Chapter sixteen *Chapter seventeen *Chapter eighteen *Chapter nineteen *Chapter twenty *Chapter twenty-one *Chapter twenty-two *Chapter Twenty-three *Chapter twenty-four *Chapter twenty-five (Final) Trivia *This story took several months to make. Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:Spinoffs Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe